


Under the Sea

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Series: Supernatural Encounters [9]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Umibozu, a spirit from Japanese folklore, is a sea-spirit infamous for appearing to sailors in a calm sea, either breaking their ships or demanding for a bucket or barrel to drown them.Juyeon was chilling in the sea, only for him to run across the spirit and not realizing it.





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing so many TBZ fics recently oof  
> Anyways please enjoy!

"Please give me a bucket."

Juyeon jolted up from his sleep. He rented a motor boat, and he was pretty sure he was chilling in the middle of the ocean, but he was also pretty sure that he heard someone talking to him.

He looked around, and finally saw the person randomly appearing behind him.

"Please give me a bucket." The boy repeated.

"Uh, are you drowning? But you don't seem to be..." Juyeon asked, "Why you need a bucket? To float?"

"Please shut up and just give me a fucking bucket." The boy snapped.

"Look, I don't even have a bucket..." Juyeon explained, "Uh, do you want to come up here?"

"Why do I even bother?" The boy hissed.

"Because it's tiring to be in the sea for too long?"

The boy rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "Never mind. I made a huge mistake to approach such a dumb human. You are lucky."

Juyeon blinked, "I don't understand...?"

"You fool! Obviously I am not human!"

~

"So...you were drowned, and the next thing you knew you are here?"

After 10 minutes of persuasion, Juyeon finally managed to convince the spirit - Choi Chanhee - to get into the boat without harming him, and Chanhee reluctantly explain to the tall human what he knew.

"Yes. I didn't know how to swim but those assholes pushed me into the water. 'It'd be fun' they said." Chanhee scoffed, "On the bright side, I can finally swim."

"But...why are you killing people...as you said? Obviously you have no problem holding normal conversations?" Juyeon questioned.

"I just like it, okay? It's none of your business." Chanhee rolled his eyes again, "If I ever meet you again, you won't be so lucky anymore."

"Oh..." Juyeon laid back a little, "I feel sorry for you. It shouldn't have died."

"I shouldn't have, but I did, and you can't do anything about it." Chanhee deadpanned, "I am going back. Don't ever let me see you again."

"Uh," Juyeon let out an innocent smile, "I will take your advice. But I will remember you."

"You - " Chanhee didn't blush - he didn't have blood - but he felt flustered anyways, "You fucking handsome asshole! I am regretting let you go! Leave within 5 seconds!"

"Did you just call me handsome?"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GO DAMMIT!"

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
